


结队

by sissikahn



Series: 花滑当代ABO [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2022, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coach/Player Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 《成双》生子番外票选得票最高！2022年的故事





	1. Chapter 1

结队

 

1

 

可惜事情发展没有如塔蒂亚娜所愿，斯蒂凡的身体变化，并非是她第一个看出来的。

事实上在那个时间段，除了尚佩里的一群伙伴们，也没人有机会见到斯蒂凡，所以塔蒂亚娜的事与愿违只是时机不凑巧，斯蒂凡还是赶上了头一个。

“丹尼斯，走之前我可能得去见见医生。”刚滑到场边等待教练指导的青年选手等来的是许久沉默后没头没尾的一句话，这让年轻人挑起眉毛，仿佛在质疑其中的合理性。

斯蒂凡的双眼终于聚焦到丹尼斯脸上，眼神有些空茫，又显得若有所思：“你觉得我是不是怀孕了？”

在这个瞬间，丹尼斯尽管面无表情，但深吸了一口气。他面无表情地想了很多，首先出现的念头不能免俗地是他们还没有结婚——他连婚都没求过。这并不意味着他是个不想负担责任的年轻人，作为一个Alpha，如果你没有把你所爱恋的对象以各种方式圈画和绑定的冲动，你可能真的需要去见见医生了；丹尼斯一直以来所思考的都是如何在生活中更为尊重斯蒂凡的意见，毕竟斯蒂凡不是个在重要问题上藏得住心里想法的人，如果这个男人没有表现出结婚的意愿，那就不会是那些口是心非的小情趣。丹尼斯同时也希望尊重自己的想法，他有计划，有打算，他盘算好了，带着无上荣耀前来求婚才是骑士之举，本次奥运会，等他取得足够好的成绩，他会让斯蒂凡看到他的责任心与决心，经得起人生中的每一个考验。

可是斯蒂凡觉得自己怀孕了，还在征求他的意见。上帝啊你知道奥运会是几号报到吗？下周！丹尼斯又想起四年前了，尽管那不是冬奥会，但他分化成Alpha的时候正撞上冬奥会之前最重要的欧锦赛，下周，又是下周，负责奥运年的那位上帝一定是嫌弃他的赛前准备实在无聊透顶，非要给他添上浓墨重彩。他回答不了斯蒂凡的问题，这个岁数的男孩，连朋友里都没几个涉足婚姻的，更别说孩子。

“有什么，征兆呢？”丹尼斯都能意识到自己话里干巴巴的，他绝对没有机会学习这方面的经验，尚佩里内外他都见过新生儿诞生但那都不是斯蒂凡——从教练的角色中跳脱出来的男人看神情似乎也很懵懂，不过他有他独特的坚定：“没有。没任何反应，就只是，感觉。”

不得不说，斯蒂凡在很多问题上的直觉都非常准确。

丹尼斯慌了，这冰上是待不住了；如果这“感觉”趋近于事实，那么他们应该做的就是——“那现在就去看医生！”尚在训练中的选手做出决定，一时分不清冰场出口的方向，四下张望，“我们一起……”他还没找到再熟悉不过的出口在哪儿，护栏外的男人就抓住他的胳膊，把他按回原地：“你想惊动所有人吗？”

是的，是的，他们的关系可不是每个人都知道，无论是在全世界范围内，还是在尚佩里。肯定有人要问，怎么会是这样？当大家都是瞎的吗？可是不管大家瞎不瞎，只要当事人没有亲口承认，那一切都不作数。反正这种事在他们的行业中也不算少，就算是那些三四年前就跟着起哄的观众，心里也都清楚，“时间会说明一切的”，如果你们如他们所想的那样，那你们总会露出马脚，证明他们都是对的。

他们是教练与选手，师长与学生，同样也是一对情人——最后这个，没必要让全天下都知道。斯蒂凡不是个喜欢被陌生人关注私生活的人，丹尼斯可能比他更严重一点，他只想给人看见自己在冰上的面孔。滑冰学校里各式各样的学生与家长越来越多，工作人员团队也越来越大，什么人值得信任什么人需要回避，他们俩早就达成共识，那么现在，他们都想到了，仰赖最重要的伙伴。

“克里斯！”丹尼斯先喊出声的。还好，他们的经纪人离得并不远，稍微提高音量搭配眼神暗示就能呼唤到身边，带着一脸“你们又搞出什么事来”的神色，好像被迫从工作中转移注意力是他们的罪过一般。斯蒂凡压低声音，眼神时不时飘向克里斯肩膀后面两个向这边张望的孩子：“我需要你保持镇静，你能跟我一起离开这儿，去趟医院吗？”

而克里斯脸上就写着，“非常镇静”，合上电脑：“怎么？怀孕？”简单的猜测，好像为这个去医院有点小题大做，出门左转的超市里提供验孕用品不如考虑一下？

斯蒂凡却没有理解其中的含义：“你也看出来了？”问完也不用答复，转向丹尼斯，“克里斯也看出来了！”那语气不知是惊异还是理所当然，听在克里斯的耳朵里总是有点容易引起误会的意思，尽职的经纪人分辩道：“我什么都没看出来。只是现在的氛围让我想起中学里那些小姑娘背着人讨论意外怀孕的场面——谁知道我会在二十年后再次看见呢？”

他们俩曾是同学，共有一部分的学生时代回忆，但斯蒂凡仔细想想那时训练与比赛一定占用了他在学校的大量时间，否则他怎么就没遇见过？克里斯的话显然带偏了节奏，丹尼斯必须承认他作为一个连学校几乎不去的学生更不可能产生共鸣：“这很重要，克里斯，能拜托你吗？”

有些人说过，短短几年，雄狮成长，眼看着尚佩里的王者似乎从斯蒂凡渐渐变成了平时待人接物显得谦逊内敛的丹尼斯——但这不是事实，丹尼斯知道他的作用还是跟以前一样，确保天马行空的教练能够及时回到正轨上来。

他可以是拉脱维亚之王，但在尚佩里，他只会是王者最忠诚的骑士。克里斯接到国王首席骑士的指令，点点头就准备上路，可斯蒂凡没打算直接就走，他忽然摆出一副满不在乎的模样，又趴回原处，好像什么事都没发生过一般：“丹尼斯你继续练习，我跟克里斯看一会儿再走，这样看起来会比较自然……”教练想要伪装事实，丹尼斯则想告诉他，这种伪装就如同比赛时他对自己身体的克制一般，他管不住自己的，他肯定会真情流露。

幸好克里斯很快就把斯蒂凡带走了，不出五分钟莎乐美站在教练的位置上，等丹尼斯再次回到那里，她表示她都知道了：“我更担心你，丹尼斯。”

“为什么？因为我太年轻了？”这位Alpha处于自己都没发现的情绪紧绷状态中，第一反应便是挑衅。这显然令莎乐美露出凝视孩子的慈祥眼神，随后便是玩笑般的解释：“因为你可能要照顾两个孩子，斯蒂凡不会安安稳稳接受所谓‘天职’或者‘传统’一类的说法，任性起来总是超乎大家的想象。”

“你不觉得这是个不大理想的时机？”潜意识里涌动的问题脱口而出，丹尼斯渐渐看清自己情绪的脉络，从前是谁跟他说过的，等你退役以后再考虑和斯蒂凡更加私人的生活，那时才是你真正的“私人生活”。

“时机从没有理想不理想，重要的是你怎么看，怎么做。”她说着说着笑起来，似乎是想起什么令人忍俊不禁的事情，“别心急，丹尼斯，还有，拉住斯蒂凡，可别让他跑太快了。”

丹尼斯听得出其中的双关，可是斯蒂凡究竟会在什么地方“跑太快”呢？他敌不过分享了斯蒂凡生命中大部分时间的莎乐美，他还需要进一步探索他爱的男人，以及他们共享人生的更多可能性。

多想无益，这是生活教给他的，更何况在一切未明的时候。等到晚餐时的相聚，手握诊断书的斯蒂凡坐在桌边，近似于眉飞色舞地说起医生对他的嘱咐与教训，丹尼斯想从他手里拿走报告，却被按住，“吃完饭可以慢慢研究”。

可是你也可以吃完饭再慢慢说啊。斯蒂凡的乐观令丹尼斯心里七上八下，怀孕的事板上钉钉，那么后续有关比赛的事呢？飞往亚洲的长途旅行，奥运村的住宿条件，随行人员里并不会有这方面的专家……他认为他已经表现出超乎寻常的冷静了，可斯蒂凡高涨的情绪仿佛没有理解他冷静的原因。

“所以，医生觉得这合适吗？我是说下周去比赛的事。”似乎按照常理，大家都应该阻止才一个月的Omega前往冬奥会，但每个人都了解斯蒂凡，没人会阻止，说不定连疑问都没人会提出来。丹尼斯不能为此沉默，作为教练的学生还是作为孩子的父亲，他都必须出声，“拉住斯蒂凡”。

“你会看到医生列出的那些建议单，大概有……这么长！”斯蒂凡说着摊开双手比划起来，“我敢说他虽然认识我但绝对没看出什么端倪——他建议安排Alpha同去，住在驻地附近！”

丹尼斯想听的不是这个。“我的意思是，赛场的紧张气氛，还有那边会有很多不确定的因素……”那可是随时都可能被超乎常识的奇怪现象坑一把的奥运会啊，丹尼斯还记得四年前的风，四年前的水，四年前他的第一届冬奥会里“惊喜”不断，现在情况不同了，他们不该承受过多的“惊喜”。

“那可是奥运会啊，丹尼斯！”斯蒂凡不为所动，“想想看，宝宝这么小就参加过奥运会了！哦，我真羡慕它，它会参加从今年开始的每一次奥运会的！”

他有些明白莎乐美“跑太快”的含义，但相比之下，还是斯蒂凡言语中那些对孩子未来的展望更惹人动心。听到消息以后丹尼斯肯定担心过，在这种情况下意外诞生的孩子，能否得到全心全意的期待，现在看来，某个小哲学家“多虑”的毛病还是没有根治，尤其是当你要跟斯蒂凡待在一起的时候，这个毛病是没有必要存在的。

从下午至今，斯蒂凡都在为了这个孩子的出现而兴奋不已。被衬托出超龄稳重的青年像是暗暗下定决心，伸手握住男人还捏着报告书的那只手。

“我爱你。”丹尼斯说道，“远胜过给孩子的爱。”

因为他的表白，男人在头顶上欢悦跳动着的灵魂回落到身体里，在眼角和唇角都勾勒出与方才截然不同的笑容。

“我相信我们会有足够的爱分给它。”斯蒂凡当然明白他的男孩想对他说些什么。这动荡不安的时刻，又是万物张开怀抱呼吸未来聆听生命的时刻，旧的周期将画上句号，新的开始，正如四年前一样。丹尼斯在担心他，也在担心突如其来的孩子会改变他们俩，而且孩子，如果孩子诞生，他们的故事不言自明，对内对外，一切都会发生变化了。不过斯蒂凡总能看到最好的发展，而丹尼斯正握着他的手，他们一同面对。

他的骑士倾身吻了他的手背……顺便抢走了报告书。

生活就是如此这般，说好的教练与选手之间那最美好的信任呢？不过斯蒂凡知道没必要太过慌张，因为报告书里没多少值得担心的事，他只是不想让医生那些冷冰冰的措辞打扰他们的时光。事实上丹尼斯也没有被报告书的内容困扰，他跟他的教练一样乐观，乐观到等半夜里斯蒂凡爬上他的床，他还没反应过来是什么情况。

——重要赛事前分床睡，相信他们，跟性或不性没关系，2018年的时候你们还没见过那种带着教练睡梦中留下的瘀伤上赛场的选手，后面见过就理解他们定下的规矩了。

“我想医生的建议是对的，”相比丹尼斯钻被子喜欢贴着后背，斯蒂凡通常都是坦坦荡荡地扑在对方胸前，“让Alpha住在附近——我突然发现，可能是孩子的原因，我变得非常，非常渴望你的信息素……”

说真的，丹尼斯不知道自己迷瞪中是怎么从这话里听出弦外之音的，也不知道是从哪儿来的力气选择毫不理会；他按照字面意思给了斯蒂凡想要的，然后在那双湿漉漉直勾勾的眼睛注视下，背过身去。

而毫不气馁的男人蹭过来贴在他背上，环着他的腰，呼吸间的热气全不躲避，就直白地喷在他的后颈。

他不能无动于衷了。“‘三月之前，尽量避免生殖腔高潮’——”丹尼斯闷声提醒，“斯蒂凡，也是医生的建议。”

话虽如此……斯蒂凡发出不大愉快的喉音，额头在丹尼斯的肩头磨蹭：“那至少，一个晚安吻？”

这令人难以拒绝。年轻的准爸爸总算露出微笑，转过身来，揽过急需抚慰的Omega的肩膀，吻了吻那额头，标准的晚安吻。

“很快就过去了，”丹尼斯朦朦胧胧地安慰道，“只要你愿意等待。”

别以为这就是斯蒂凡想要的温情一刻——他当然听得懂，这跟四年前如出一辙；那时刚分化的Alpha还在为了奥运赛事禁欲，而他就是这么安慰的！

这是报复。斯蒂凡在那使人安心的信息素包裹下，昏昏沉沉地拍了丹尼斯胸口一巴掌，立刻听见对方由于得意，龇牙咧嘴地笑出声来。

这是报复！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （提及Alpha熊生子，注意躲避）

2

 

“刚一个月？”这是斯蒂凡的第一个问题。

“对，一个月。”医生压低下巴从眼镜上缘望着他，“外面的是Alpha？”

斯蒂凡花了一段时间思考“外面的”是谁……哦，陪他的是克里斯——直面事实的冲击力还是比猜测更甚，他都快要问出“我是谁我在哪儿”了，医生的话显得有些难以理解：“不，是Beta。”

还是医生首先发现他们俩的话题说岔了，于是做出了一个唤醒理性思考的手势：“不是，我的意思是说……”“哦，他不在这儿！”孩子的父亲，丹尼斯还在训练呢！

“嗯，”医生按照自己的理解边敲键盘边说，“双方分居两地也不是大事，不过初期能营造熟悉的信息素环境可能会比较好——是下个月去比赛？”尚佩里这地方的常住居民应该没人不认识斯蒂凡了，原先不关心运动赛事的人也因此知道下个月的冬奥会；不过旁人不清楚其中的准备工作，斯蒂凡立刻纠正：“是下周。”“时间有些长，能让另一方随同吗？”至关重要的第二个月，完全与父方分开可不好，“尽管没有标记，依赖性不会太高，但考虑到年龄和时机……需要在赛事主办组织系统里登记，安排好当地咨询医师吗？”

“不不，不用，”这动静太大了，斯蒂凡可不想要这方面的特殊待遇，但他又不想完全冒险，“或者，普通医疗系统咨询登记？”

医生抬眼看看他，通常这种选择都是有点难言之隐的：“可以，我来操作……”“这正常吗？”斯蒂凡也没有确认除了登外的其他安排，他的思路跳往一路上脑袋里都在转悠的那一方面，“我是说，没有标记，也不在发情期的怀孕，常识里这似乎是不可能的，如果在这种情况下孩子本身会受到影响……”

“我认为常识是，吃药，戴套。”别说Alpha和Omega了，Beta都不会掉以轻心，医生们从不会把这种意外怀孕称之为“生命的奇迹”，“根据统计数据，Omega的无标记、非性活跃期受孕现象大部分发生在30岁以后，所以目前的情况是合理的。”

非常正常，非常合理。没错，都四年了，斯蒂凡还是没有得到当初一念之差而失去的标记——也许用“得到”和“失去”不太对，这事儿里的情绪很复杂，不是单方面说得清楚的，他们俩达成了共识，没有标记，他们不需要标记。

斯蒂凡只是从未想到，他们会在此时此刻，有了孩子。晨间微寒的空气唤醒了他，睁开双眼，便是沉睡的金发男孩，他的男孩。丹尼斯在睡梦中常常皱起眉头，不知是因为梦境，还是竞技选手那些潜意识里的压力，斯蒂凡偶尔在半夜发现这一现象，而今天，光线更为明朗，那眉间的纹路看起来更明显了。这其实是个极为难得的场面，毕竟早上首先起床的都是丹尼斯，能让斯蒂凡如此光明正大一睹睡颜的机会真没有几次——他靠近了一点，起手撩过半挡着额头的金色发梢，丹尼斯却没有被他打搅，连嘴唇都没动一下。

即将上任的父亲。斯蒂凡望着那张脸，脑海里浮现的还是丹尼斯痘印未消的岁月。他在这个年纪正干嘛呢？哦，奥运银牌得主的新周期。这么想想，丹尼斯的一切也没有来得太早，包括孩子，他们都已经四年了才瞎折腾出第一个孩子不是吗？看看其他人，看看阿列克谢！昨天从医院回来的路上克里斯就叨咕起或许不该先告诉丹尼斯担心产生影响，然后又说怎么会的，你们的常识还好吗，斯蒂凡就忍不住搬出阿列克谢：“那个年纪的Alpha，跟个Beta，还没几回呢，孩子现在都两岁了！孩子，孩子不是常识能判断的好吗！”

“可是一个月，一个月前……”克里斯不想讨论发生在那一位身上的“生命奇迹”，手握方向盘非要为眼下的事找个解释，“我懂了，日本！”

“Japan Power？”斯蒂凡还记得丹尼斯坚信不疑的神秘力量。

“不是，是温泉！”科学，这是科学解释，“温度，湿度，酸碱度，一定是温泉！”“天呐，克里斯，谁跟你说过这段的！”是的是的，温泉，没错，斯蒂凡没跟任何人说过，如果现在他们的经纪人都知道了的话，只能是……

“没人跟我说！这才是常识，合理判断！”你能指望一对情侣在温泉酒店度假时恪守陈规，那你真是太不了解人性了，“行，就是这个，打住后话！我们不如先讨论机票升舱——你是不是连飞机上这十小时也缺不了信息素，非得跟丹尼斯绑在一起？”

是，也不是，谁管家谁算账，斯蒂凡听医生的也听克里斯的，而眼下，他更需要的还是丹尼斯。孩子，一种奇妙的联结，在孕育的过程中，好像他们俩都不用触碰彼此的身体，就将自己留在了对方那边似的，随时随地都能感觉到的羁绊，不知随着孩子的降生，会永久留存，还是转变成不同的形式呢？轻巧的充盈感，斯蒂凡光是抚摸着眼前的头发滑到耳后，就好像替代了一个拥抱，又好像能够抚平潜藏在心底的担忧。

舒展眉头张开眼，他的男孩看见他和他的手，什么都没说，挣扎着将侧卧的姿势改成趴伏，手肘支撑了好几次，也没把身体撑起来，便暂时放弃只是扭过头来，望着他不过两三秒就幅度夸张地合上眼：“我感觉到了。”

“什么？”“怀孕。你的信息素不一样了。”丹尼斯阻断自己的视觉，像个神叨叨的巫婆般用异常平稳的语调说，“它充满一种安全感，使我无法克制——想睡懒觉。”

这可不是平时那个总在早晨活力四射的丹尼斯！而且孕期Omega的信息素并没有这种功效！斯蒂凡惊讶得不知如何反驳，正要张嘴，年轻人就笑了起来：“你在折磨我，斯蒂凡，为什么最终受折磨的都是我？”

无端的指控，斯蒂凡难得比对方早清醒了脑袋却好像丝毫没有占据有利形势。他精神一振，甚至想翻身起来好好理论一番——可是对手没有应战的打算，那张脸像是要躲避从窗帘缝隙渗进房里的光，转过去埋进枕头里，闷声闷气地说：“你太美了。”

在这种情景下，斯蒂凡以为自己听错了：“什么？”“完美，不论何时何地，就是，‘美’。”丹尼斯没把赞叹时的神情展现给男人，而是选取另一种方式，顺着他的胳膊摸索到了手，拉往自己压在被床单上的下体……再明显不过了，他的信息素带来的不仅仅是睡意，还有另一种，难以抑制的本能。

斯蒂凡立即回想起昨晚，他送上门的邀请就被人推在一旁；现在可以明白的是，那是虚张声势，没人愿意在这个问题上等待太久，不动于衷最多只能撑过一晚。还记得那晚安吻吗？斯蒂凡在一秒之内就构思好了新的计划。他被握着的手可没有乖乖被人继续握着，而是为他们俩缩短了距离，为更进一步蠢蠢欲动。丹尼斯感觉到他的打算，从枕头里露出了一只眼睛，眨着眨着看着他：“我们需要新的规则……”还没强调好所谓的“规则”，混合着安全信息素的呼吸遍从那面颊，耳廓，肩头擦过，而信息素的主人说：“只是早安吻哦。”

可是这个“早安吻”，至今都没有送出。斯蒂凡像是要用自己的气息问候丹尼斯的全身一样，俯身经过他的后颈与肩胛——剩下的部分就都在被子下面了，男人没被阻拦，沿着脊柱巡游他的后背，像是君主审视着他疆土的地图……他知道这个早安吻会落在哪儿了，这又不是斯蒂凡第一次钻到被子里用嘴巴撩拨他的欲望，通常他都会慷慨地拿走自己想要的，但如果男人的要求是不符合原则的，那他可不会任由着发展。他的睡裤被扯开，但斯蒂凡依旧让他趴在那儿，没让他翻过来——而早安吻，正落在丹尼斯臀部那翘起的弧度上。

然后是另一边。事情并未按照丹尼斯惯常思路中的那般进行，而他的勃起，还在别人手里呢！今天的斯蒂凡似乎对他的屁股有着强烈的兴趣，这不是第一次，但看起来是理由最充分的一次，那长满胡茬的下巴正从臀缝中摩擦而过，招惹起更强烈的欲望。一个男性Omega能施展出的本领是多种多样的，斯蒂凡完全可以选择稍稍扭转一些相处之道，就像丹尼斯刚才说的，“新的规则”；但同样，男性Alpha某些尴尬的身体条件有时不能充分享受多样化的床笫之乐，斯蒂凡尊重性爱的首要条件是“快乐”，所以很多尝试不会逆势而行。他还记得两年以前，有段时间，斯蒂凡一天能提三次“阿列克谢”，感叹那个“真正由上帝送来的孩子”有多么可爱，那时丹尼斯做过几次梦，他自己怀孕了，孩子一出生就爬到冰上来了个四周跳……仔细分析梦境就会知道恐慌来自比赛压力而非“Alpha生娃”这件就发生在身边不远处的事实，而如今，一个真实的、属于他们俩的孩子就在斯蒂凡的腹中——天呐，斯蒂凡可以对他做任何事！

忘掉冬奥会的话。热衷胡闹的Omega一把掀开了被子，胡子都蹭在了丹尼斯蓄势待发的囊袋上，男人话中带笑地提醒他：“医生好像没有建议避免Alpha的生殖腔高潮……”

丹尼斯总算在欲望挣扎中支起上半身：“如果它老人家还安好的话，确实没有。”没多少Alpha在分化后还有被开发这个器官的潜力，“可多半是已经上天堂了。”

斯蒂凡听到了他的判断，跪在床上直起腰，一直没用上的舌头缓缓地舔起唇角：“找个机会我想救救它，丹尼斯，我们得试试……”说着还挑了挑右边的眉毛，不停地暗示，“我可不再年轻了，而你更有潜力，和弹性。”

明明是调戏丹尼斯的玩笑，却让年轻人从中听出惹人心乱的诱惑力。丹尼斯总算爬起来了，让男人从俯视升至平视最终不得不仰起下巴，他抬手靠近，扶着斯蒂凡的面颊，大拇指在方才被舌尖湿润的位置来回抚弄，不多会儿就撬开了男人不大紧的牙关，擦过那颗他喜欢的小尖牙：“我以为你更喜欢那种多汁的水果。”

“是的，感谢你的称赞，在这个世界上我还是最爱我自己的屁股。”尽管如此坚持，但斯蒂凡的双手在他被丹尼斯吻住的时候还是自觉地放在了刚才他早安吻致意过的可爱之处。他打破了男孩本就脆弱的防线，不管他们面临的是哪一种原因的禁欲，他们都能找到乐子的。从昨晚开始他就在等着Alpha的热情与抚慰了，他们快要有个孩子了，但现实都不准他们庆祝一下；并不一定需要贪婪和狂欢，只要彼此交融的信息素，就能弥补一些他心中因突如其来的生活变动而空荡的角落。不论这个孩子对他们的未来意味着什么，他都非常乐意接受，只不过有时挑战的多与寡，还是要看每个人不同的限度，他所有的心神和精力都拿出来照顾一位奥运选手，而他作为教练的同时，再要承担一个意味着私人生活的孩子——与他分享私人生活的人，恰巧又正与他分享工作。

他们甚至还需要作为公众人物，适量公开生命中的一部分。斯蒂凡被丹尼斯捧着脸深吻，心想幸好他不需要公开这一部分；但是很快，随着孩子的诞生，一切就都藏不住了。难不成还要逼着大家眼瞎耳聋，逼着孩子假装没有父亲吗？斯蒂凡想过公开的事，有一天，某一天，很可能是在他的学生退役之后，他们的生命中只剩下滑冰乐趣的时候，不用太过在意他人眼光的时候；那时也许只是一个简单的说明，也许只是手势和眼神里一次默许，大家都会明白的，等明白以后就不会有好事者再来打扰，来剖析，来鉴别，大家只会在他们俩同时出现的场合会心一笑，一如既往地同他们聊起那些与私生活无关的话题——他没想到会是因为孩子……

这是他的孩子。他将第一次亲手抱抱自己的孩子。斯蒂凡在与丹尼斯暂时分开的瞬间忽然意识到这件事。他抱过多少个孩子了？姐姐的孩子，好友的孩子，同事的孩子，那些不知道从哪儿被抱来一看的孩子，也不知道有多少人跟他说过，他抱着孩子的模样就像个合格的母亲——十几岁的时候还是说合格的父亲——所以后来他成为教练曾被朋友们笑称得偿所愿。但这不一样，这是属于他的第一个孩子，截然不同的意义让他在吻与吻的间隙中浑身沸腾，脑袋里乱作一团迸发热烈的火花，进而忍不住感叹道：“丹尼斯，我都看见它在冰上奔跑了！”

而对于性器坚硬，沉溺接吻的年轻人来说，“它”在前面似乎只有过“屁股”和“生殖腔”两个指代对象。难以理解的话让丹尼斯想直接扔在一旁，可是斯蒂凡执意搂着他的脖子，跟他说清楚：“金棕色的头发，半长头发被风掀起来特别潇洒！眼神坚定又明亮，小小年纪就像个战士，比世界上任何一个选手都懂得隐藏在音乐中的密语，力量透在每个指节上，在转向我的时候还向我眨了眨眼……”这下丹尼斯明白了男人话中所说的是谁，那个才诞生一个月的孩子，还在男人的肚子里。

斯蒂凡会跑得太快，你要拉住他。眼下他刚被煽动起投入慵懒美好的晨间性爱，结果始作俑者的思绪都飞奔到几年后的冰面上了，丹尼斯只能附在男人的耳边，提醒他：“你看见的，听起来像是我。”他小时候的模样，不正是斯蒂凡所说的形象？只不过那时斯蒂凡可没有亲眼看到过。

仿佛灵魂脱离肉体的男人，竟然还把他上下打量了一遍：“对，它很像你，它是那么像你，一只小狮子……预产期是什么时候？它也是狮子吗？”“不，要晚几天——”“那没事，它是真正的狮子，你可以想象，狮子在草原上亮出利爪，扑向它伺机已久的猎物……”斯蒂凡还在描绘眼前虚幻的场面，可是现实中的狮子决定先捕猎了；更多的场景描述被省略在唇间，丹尼斯抓住沉迷幼狮的男人，他要为他将来的孩子吃头一回醋了。不论指尖还是唇舌，斯蒂凡的一切只能为他而动。

也许他们急需讨论一下出现在世界面前他们该如何对待这个孩子，可是当他们交缠在一起，没有什么比对方更重要。斯蒂凡可不像先前自己说的那样，不年轻，还缺乏潜力与弹性，他擅长在爱人面前展露最美丽灵动的那一面；他侧躺在床上的姿态像是豹，但有着鹿一般的线条和羊一般的温润，双眼像鬃毛柔顺的马似的，湿漉漉地望着打算给他甜头的雄狮；可当他因快感而欢声四溢之时，是野生山间的鸟，宛转轻啼，是树上的松鼠是树下的野兔，从不安分，扭动闹腾，似乎只要他想得到，即使有再多的规矩，他们随时都可以松动松动底线，没了束缚。

他们没有触及医生明令禁止的部分，只是侧着身体面对面腻在一起，彼此抚慰渴望，交换吻。斯蒂凡总是要做首先越界的那一个人，刚不由自主地寻找起另一重快乐，就被密切关注他的丹尼斯擒住，赢得更粗鲁的动作和更疯狂的嘴唇——这大概就是他的目的，即使在胎儿刚一个月的时候，他也想尽可能多地拥有和品尝，来自青年雄狮的占有。

有时这种感觉好过性事本身。如愿以偿，他先攀上顶峰，弄脏了丹尼斯的下腹和大腿，还在高潮时整个人都靠在Alpha的怀里，大口大口地呼吸对方濒临射精时喷张而出的信息素，仿佛是个以此为食的妖物。而丹尼斯凑上去死死咬住他的下唇，手搭在他的手上，一起加快上下撸动的速度；男孩的脖子面颊和双眼都红得像是操在他身体里被他绞住了一样，好像每一次性爱都会为他成结为他起舞为他贡献出自己的全部。

他们早就彼此相连，而如今还有孩子，他们更是难舍难分了。

但是，不管是现在，还是未来孕育的过程或是孩子出生以后，他们在人前，都需要定下新的规则。

“丹尼斯，”斯蒂凡在渐渐宁静温存的空气里整理思路，试探着问起，“如果孩子出生，你会把它的照片发在网上吗？”

他的男孩毫无规律地捋着他的黑发，偶尔还会从他的背上抚过，似乎思考了半天，又似乎根本不在乎这个问题，然后冒出一句：“……为什么不？”

我的，天呐！

这绝不是他认识的丹尼斯，绝对不是！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章提及鸭鸭  
> 但是没有说明鸭鸭的对象  
> 各位自行判断，自行回避（喂

3

 

这种时候，能在奥运村里见到老朋友，丹尼斯还是挺高兴的，尤其是当他们两国的驻地靠得很近，他们俩的作息时间又相同，连时差节奏都差不多的时候。

“我今天在健身房看到你了，可你专注得完全没法从镜子里看见我，所以我没打招呼。”米哈伊尔大概也没想到他们会迎面撞上，外面一层俄罗斯队的教练外套，里面是领口拉得紧紧的运动服，围巾拿在手里还没系上，帽子倒是先戴好了，“还想等你空了找你——这不吃过饭就忘了！”

退役才一年不到，米哈伊尔看起来跟过去作为选手时差不多，只不过身份换成了教练组中的一员；从一位奥运选手到一位奥运教练，几乎是无缝对接，转身过渡得不错。不过有个声音说得对，俄罗斯的奥运名额还是米哈伊尔挣来的，再怎么说，他也有到场享受这一切的权力。

米哈伊尔看起来倒不大在乎这些事。如今昔日名将出现在场边的越来越多，也越发年轻了，他们像是媒体的另一个焦点，常常受到本职工作以外的纠缠。他们先是去附近的休息区张望了一番，看到好几个熟悉的面孔，还有也借着时差开始工作的随队记者，米哈伊尔登时决定把围巾围起来，向外头比划了个“走”的手势。

说来也妙，他们虽然在比赛中认识，但友谊的开始，是尚佩里，是斯蒂凡的学校。那时丹尼斯跟随教练还不到一年，也没分化，休赛季时斯蒂凡接待过不少过往友人和后辈，编舞或者咨询，米哈伊尔便是其中之一。他们母语相同，自然交流多了些；丹尼斯还在自己钟爱的选手门下晕头转向有点找不着北呢，米哈伊尔却知道如何充分利用咨询的那段时间脱胎换骨——虽然他总是跟丹尼斯说，斯蒂凡的话他耳朵听懂了，身体还不是很明白，但事实证明，那对他已经产生了极大的帮助。

“……你是还没有减少训练量？还是你们平时的训练跟我想象中的不大一样？”走着走着米哈伊尔就想到自己观察的结果，问出口以后发现考虑不周，又说，“我就随口一问，不用回答我！”大家都知道斯蒂凡热爱分享经验，可那是指“选手的经验”，一涉及“教练的经验”，那就有点同行竞争的意思了——每年的拉脱维亚训练营说不定会在未来几年内变成固定的学校，斯蒂凡加上丹尼斯，两个名字一摆出来，难保不会影响到圣彼得堡，这都是各位心知肚明的事。但这不妨碍他们是朋友，也不妨碍他们对于彼此个人生活上的一些了解。

“事实上，我们都会先加一点，然后再减。”这倒不是什么秘密，丹尼斯想想友人的反应，或许只是一时之间遗忘了某些生活经验造成的。果然米哈伊尔抬了抬眉头，突然笑起来：“对，你看我这脑子！Alpha选手的迷信！”他是个Beta，不过俱乐部里有几个Alpha孩子，所以他应该想起来的，“我还以为你们不讲究这个呢！”

前两年也许不讲究，这回情况不一样了。丹尼斯不方便直接解释，有时候误会不如一直误会下去，事情可能更加简单。斯蒂凡没有给他任何许可，只有最核心的尚佩里人员才知道；斯蒂凡的妈妈知道，在医疗保障方面提供不少帮助，他的妈妈还要再等等，毕竟他们都还记得当初向他的家人坦白关系时的情形，冬奥会上可经不起这样的折腾；同行的队员和队医还蒙在鼓里，更别说即将遇见的朋友们了。他们甚至还讨论了许多关于训练与场边的守则：正常的拥抱，没有吻，友好的握手，普通意义的礼物……不准摸肚子！不准看肚子！别让其他人跟着你一起注意我的肚子！

还有一个：不管拿什么名次都，不准求婚不准求婚不准求婚！原本应该藏在心底的浪漫情调就这么被斯蒂凡直接说出口了——也是，谁还不知道丹尼斯心里到底怎么盘算的呢？

只是，只是真的由斯蒂凡说开来，好像就点尴尬了。这个不准求婚到底是不准当众求婚还是只要求婚就一概不准呢？按照丹尼斯的性格，当众求婚，尤其是很多粉丝幻想过的KC席求婚是绝对不可能的，但是原先“拿到奖牌就求婚”的计划并没有那么清晰，似乎可以是在领奖后，也可以是在归国后，甚至可以是在本赛季结束后，全是交给临场的气氛和心态了；斯蒂凡一个命令下来，字面上是全面禁止，但联系上下文一考虑，似乎就不是那么回事，是不是只要旁人不知道，求婚就可以呢？或者说，这反而是在暗示他应该求婚呢？毕竟他们两个人四年来从来没把这个词挂上嘴过，一经提及，好像事情就有了很多层面，毕竟孩子都存在了不是吗？

可是，斯蒂凡说的很多话，字面上如何，就该那么理解——不论如何，奥运期间可别轻举妄动了。眼下他跟米哈伊尔并肩而行，对方塞好围巾还没等到他多说一个字来，可话题正巧又进行到竞技生活与私生活的边缘，米哈伊尔动了动脑筋，才扔过来一句：“心事重重的，你这是在考虑终身大事啊！”

“怎么可能！”丹尼斯赶紧辩解，可不能留下蛛丝马迹。

“要我看，确实是个麻烦。大部分人喜欢憋到退役以后，‘其实我们也是生活上的搭档’，‘希望下次能带着我们的孩子来看比赛’，‘婚礼保密不过随后会有一场公开冰上演出我们邀请了很多朋友’，要不就是‘闭嘴看戒指’，比较干脆。”如今米哈伊尔可算是能摆出“过来人”的口气，好好聊聊这个问题；他模仿了几种常见的公开方式，活灵活现，但别人的故事永远没有他本人的精彩，“以前我也以为自己会在退役后平平淡淡地告诉大家消息，没想到事情变化太大——最后记者会都结束了我还在反复回忆，‘刚才我提起我要退役了吗？’”

米哈伊尔公开关系的方式有点特别，给丹尼斯以及全世界留下了深刻印象。那时他拿到了自己第一个也是最后一个世锦赛金牌，回国后，当媒体还在猜测这位逆境英雄是不是要迫于压力就此宣布退役时，他的那块金牌被挂在了一个出乎意料的孩子的脖子上，照片和视频都被孩子的父亲“不经意地”发在网络上——可真是“不经意”啊，谁想到那咬着米哈伊尔金牌的孩子会出现在自己父亲厨房的背景里呢？接下来的坦然以对和沸沸扬扬可想而知，相比之下，米哈伊尔的退役就显得没那么无奈悲壮了。可是即便如此，至今也没几个人知道他们的婚姻家庭状态，只能从偶尔出现的亲子照片上推断他们是否经常在一起，毕竟新上手的教练也不是那么轻松的工作，工资估计也少得可怜，早有人替他算了笔账，他还养不起自己的儿子呢！

这样公之于众，到底该说是好还是坏呢？不论从短期还是长期来看，都很难界定。至少丹尼斯不会出现这种岔子——到现在他的社交平台上发点什么内容都有人审核呢！当然他不是想通过网络这种虚无缥缈的方式发布近况，这事更像一种职责，或者一种心灵寂寞的补充；如果你在现实中无法充实自我的话，或许看不见的朋友们也是种慰藉？丹尼斯最需要沟通也是最能消解寂寞的人就在他看得见摸得着的地方，那数据带来的朋友们，真的还有必要出现吗？

“目前还没有，任何打算。”他只能这么说，要不，他该直说，没想好呢！奥运会，世锦赛，然后就是休赛季了，按预产期孩子会在新赛季开始之前诞生，可是还有已经确定的演出，去或者不去，都是藏不住的。“总会有办法的”——斯蒂凡说过，但是丹尼斯是那种需要看见前景的人，他知道他们得找个合适的时机合适的场合，告诉大家他们会有一个孩子所以今年的演出就算了吧……顺便加上一句“我们要结婚”吗？丹尼斯为此画上大大的问号，但肯定有人会问；他们看起来并不像是要结婚的模样，至少不会有大家知道的婚礼，他们的表演只会在冰上——冰上的婚礼？听起来不错，但是……

“冷静，丹尼斯，我没有吓唬人的意思！”米哈伊尔看透了他内心的挣扎？也许吧，这也是一位合格的教练了，懂得看清选手们的心思。丹尼斯看了看朋友，那被称为“使人振作精神的微笑”，大家都会因为米哈伊尔不禁快乐起来的。

“其实别想太多，生活就是这样，充满不可预知性，无论过程如何，最终都会归为平静……”另一位哲学家，米哈伊尔质朴的生活观念总是能感染在人生中迷了路的人，他说着安抚的话，突然脱了手套掏出手机，“对了，你想看看谢廖沙的照片吗？走前拍的我还没来得及发出去……”

哦，他的儿子，尽管是个天使是上帝送来的礼物，但是以丹尼斯光顾社交网络的频率，看得也足够了：“停一停！斯蒂凡还担心我会变成你这样的父亲，”他想起了曾经有过的时机不太理智的“探讨”，当时他不过是想都没想就说出了答案，“整天都在发布孩子照片什么的。”这太可怕了，丹尼斯应该不会变成这样，孩子完全暴露在大众面前成长……比起这个，如果大家真的很想看到他们的孩子的话，或许可以换一种方式，比如让孩子早点出现在冰上，展现自己的可爱与天赋之类的……

他忽然像极了斯蒂凡，就在那一瞬间，刹那间的相似，他都开始帮孩子构想第一个冰上节目了！然而米哈伊尔还没找出图片就停下脚步，手机屏幕的光线从他的下巴上一闪而过。

“你会的，丹尼斯，”一个带有魔法的预言，让如同许多年前这位友人的某个趣味横生的节目，“只要你爱他。”

只要我爱他。孩子不是一道简单的数学题，它将是更为复杂的结构，等待与之相关的人不断磨合，不断体会，不断调整自我；爱也是一样的道理，什么样的爱，怎么开始的爱，为何存在的爱，都是一样的道理，如果他为了他们的爱而骄傲，那么展示出来并不该成为他的心理负担，而是他们生命的意义所在。

“不过……你刚才这是向我宣布了什么消息吗，丹尼斯？”米哈伊尔的脑筋转过来了，意识到他先前的宽慰都弄错了方向，“哦，这有点麻烦，你知道我也经历过这种麻烦——我是说，这种幸福的冲击，是幸福的，你相信我，不管你是不是喜欢小孩——自己的孩子跟别人的孩子到底是不一样的，我是说，有时幸福跟麻烦并不矛盾，只要你能充分适应现状……”

思路一度陷入混乱的米哈伊尔终于放弃了：“好吧，对你来说真不是个时候！不过发现早总比发现‘巧’好，所以会是什么时间？斯蒂凡可是完全看不出来吧！”刚说完他就吸紧面颊，紧闭了嘴巴四下张望，“等等你们是想保密的对吗？看我跟你又话溜出口了——你放心，我对外可是嘴紧得很的，这是你们的隐私，我保持沉默！”随后的笑容基本写得明明白白“我就等着看好戏了”。

即使丹尼斯相信这事不会被米哈伊尔泄露出去，他也打破了斯蒂凡的规则；既然规则已破，不如放开来说吧：“可是你知道后面还有预先定好的演出，一些要接触大众的活动，孩子是瞒不下去的。”“其实瞒倒是瞒得住，不过，瞒起来可遭罪了！”这位孩子快一岁了才名正言顺当上爸爸的年轻人很有发言权，“你住那儿，整天都在那儿，绑在一起的，还是Alpha和Omega，外面都议论你们几年了，你说你是认还是不认？不像我，本来一点头绪都没有，就算事情闹大了，到现在还有人不信呢！”米哈伊尔笑起来理了理帽子，在丹尼斯的印象中，他一直就是个幸运的家伙，所有的事，甚至比丹尼斯更有运气。大概因为好运总是选择那些常常微笑的人吧？这位现役选手决定尽力多来点笑容，而不是在时差问题尚未解决的夜晚，再给自己平添烦恼。

“你说得对，我明白了。”仔细想想，他不是刚来到斯蒂凡身边的孩子了，也许在大多数人眼里他还是个大男孩，可是即便曾经郑重答应过他的情人要在重大问题上听教练的，丹尼斯也想争取一下，跨越年龄与经验，拿住人生与共同人生的主导权，“我得试试——你有建议吗？”

“这我可插不上手，或许直接点，或许直接的暗示……办法有很多，可计划赶不上变化。”这方面米哈伊尔便不具备说服力，“不过，你让我想起之前琢磨过的一件事来——如果以后你们都要去演出的话，孩子谁来照顾呢？尤其是退役后，机会挺多的，就算把孩子带在身边，也不大方便吧？”

……他是怎么跳到这个问题上去的？丹尼斯难以置信了：“你为什么会想得那么远？”“因为我已经开始面临这个问题了呀！好在我不用出去演出，”好友得意地笑着，“我的优势。上赛季结束后我帮好几个人看过孩子了，你要不要以后把孩子也送到我那儿去？”

“你这真是，太远了！”在米哈伊尔的笑声中，丹尼斯也乐了，跑得更远的人在这儿呢！一想起待在房间里乖乖休息的男人，他不打算再蹓跶下一圈，得早点回去；他可不会想到，正是他们的这次谈话，为米哈伊尔未来的人生指出了新方向——谁知道呢？

斯蒂凡没有时差烦恼，正睡得舒服。教练与选手住一间屋，说是可以好好照顾丹尼斯的生活起居，可事实上的关系，心知肚明之人不在少数；单人床，双人间，各种可能性，不说平常情况，现在的斯蒂凡需要他的信息素，他一定要在旁边守好了。

从来都是他更需要他的教练，难得境况颠倒过来，丹尼斯可珍惜了。坐在自己的床上漫无目的欣赏了一会儿侧身而卧的斯蒂凡，他还是不自觉地换到了对面的床边……还没抬起手，床垫的震动就让男人转醒过来，斯蒂凡勾起垫在床头的枕头从脸上蹭过，眯着刘海下的眼睛，鼻音嗡嗡地说：“叮！丹尼斯的谈心时间！”

换地方比赛倒时差散步之后的保留节目，他的教练兼人生导师习以为常了——再给三十秒，斯蒂凡需要完成最后充电，就能翻身起来好好陪学生聊聊天。

“不，斯蒂凡，别起来，”年轻人却给出了不同的答案，“一切都好，没必要拉着你说话。”

一听这话男人就清醒了，装了弹簧似的坐起来，探身过去，双眼自下而上，望着丹尼斯刚吹过冷风的鼻尖半晌不说话，等对方跟他对上眼神，才凑近了轻吻那双唇：“那么就是‘斯蒂凡的谈心时间’。”

不带着怀疑滑行。尚佩里的信条，丹尼斯与他的教练磨合出的信任，从冰上到冰下，从赛场到生活，绝无例外。不过是一两个小时的分别，他们就能各自拥有一点小秘密了，斯蒂凡阻止他的男孩再次推辞的念头：“所以，睡不着的你一定画了不愿与我分享的画，然后就是去外面转转——你听他们说了吗？组委会在安排活动，还没开幕就是这边的新年，他们的新年要过上整整半个月！这两天到处都装扮起来了，比圣诞节还隆重，你有兴趣参加什么活动吗？”

丹尼斯想了想，咧嘴笑得乖巧：“嗯……参加跟吃有关的？”早两年来这边演出时他就深有体会了，吃的吃的吃的，跟着教练一起，一开始还装模作样地判断一下是否能吃，后来就不愿跟自己过不去了。如果是奥运会相关活动，那至少在这方面可以少一点麻烦？或许还能学到点新的菜色带回尚佩里吧？

“据说最重要的就是吃！”食物与烹饪，他们生活的热情之源，在这方面斯蒂凡跟年轻人保持同步，“不过很多材料在尚佩里没法买到，需要我们动动脑筋……”“那就是我们发挥想象力的好时候了？”丹尼斯立刻接下去了他的话，他们俩在厨房里精湛的配合跟在冰上一样，一个个天才的想法，像是编舞时的那样，接二连三地蹦出来，时间一眨眼就过去了。没有这个食材？没关系，可以替代的有很多。接不上那个跳跃？没关系，身体的用法比食物更加广博。一起做饭代表着一起洗碗呢！就跟一起刨的冰，得一起弄点雪来填平一个道理。斯蒂凡抱着被子曲腿挪向他的男孩，额头撞在那额头上，就是灵光一现。

“那么，你在想什么？”几乎是垂下眼视线就触及唇的距离，他的眼神在上下游移，寻找他想要的答案，“别告诉我是比赛的成绩，已经是放空大脑里这块区域的时候了！”

直接告诉他？那些跟米哈伊尔说过的事，那些通过跟米哈伊尔聊天想通的事，那些丹尼斯迫切需要为自己争取Alpha权利参与决策的事……它们都应该让斯蒂凡知晓，他们交涉，他们讨论，他们得出结论。“斯蒂凡，你会参加下个月的演出吗？”这是一个不错的切入点，他为坦承自我找到了好的开端，“尽管节目差不多确定了可现在情况不一样，所以你会变更吗？”

说实话，丹尼斯真的不知道在孕期在冰上到底能做什么不能做什么；医生的建议是一方面，运动员对自己的判断又是另一方面，出征前的训练节奏几乎没变，斯蒂凡来奥运还是带着冰鞋的，对最近的演出，斯蒂凡也会有着相应的考虑，是他不能随意插手的。但是，他的目的本来就不是这个，刻不容缓的是他们的关系，而孩子本身……丹尼斯知道自己不会成为米哈伊尔或者其他沉迷养育下一代活动的父亲，重点一直都是斯蒂凡，重心也在斯蒂凡与他之间，不会转移。他的问题显然让紧贴着他的男人产生了一段思绪，分去了他们共处的些许时间，不过，男人的眼睛告诉他，胸有成竹。

“丹尼斯，你就这么着急，想要我剧透给你吗？”教练埋怨他，当然是假意，眉眼弯成这种弧度的人是生不起气来的，“今天，就今天我和你分开两小时，我总算有点新想法了——我们不能把它留在奥运之后吗？”

“所以是要改咯？”“那当然！”斯蒂凡边说边环上他的肩膀，黑发与金发渐渐缠绕在一块儿，交换着彼此的呼吸，还有心跳，“等回去，我都有点迫不及待了，你知道吗？即使不能在赛场上有所表现，但奥运赛季里的主场演出？一定是它的了！”

它？丹尼斯产生了一种猜想，顿时不知道心底横冲直撞的情绪到底是惊讶还是喜悦，又或者是和斯蒂凡一样，忍不住推搡起他，兴奋不已。

“期待吗？我们的小狮子，冰上首秀！”前面还是个拥抱呢，眼下就突然变成捏着他的双肩，激动到情不自禁地前后摇晃，晃得他简直想出手按住不能冷静的男人，紧紧抱在怀中，送上一个又一个绵长的吻，“你必须要帮我，这可是我们俩共同的任务！你会喜欢这个主意，它也是——诞生于音乐，诞生于艺术！”

听罢他的要求，丹尼斯做了自己想做的事，作为肯定的答复。他们在思考同一个问题，他们总是这样，在对方的脑袋里思索在对方的心里琢磨；只不过，常常是斯蒂凡先有办法，即便是突发奇想，也足以打破僵局，消除困扰，给未来增添新的活力。

别担心，他们会告诉大家这个好消息的，用他们都热爱的方式！


End file.
